An AUNT!
by Balinor88
Summary: Naruto, Harry, and Tohru are all cousins. Their mothers were sisters. Iruka has a teamate named Nanami who is the youngest of the four sisters. What will happen when she learns of the death of her sisters and the fact that they all had a kid left alone?
1. An Aunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter or Fruits Basket. I do however own one Nanami Uzumaki. :)

** Criticism always welcome!

An AUNT?

This story is a Fruits Basket, Harry Potter, Bleach, and Naruto Cross. Kyoko, Lily (Sayuri), Kushina, and Nanami are sisters. They split up after Whirlpool was destroyed. Kyoko and Lily went to the outside, and where adopted. Lily became a witch and married James Potter and had a son named Harry before she was killed by the Dark Lord, and Harry was taken in by Lily's adoptive sister Petunia. Kyoko became a Yankee know as the Red Butterfly, married a Honda and was disowned by her adoptive parents, she had a baby girl named Torhu, who went to live with the Sohma's after her mother was killed by a car. Kushina and Nanami stayed in the Elemental Countries, and Kushina met and fell in love with Minato, and had a baby named Naruto. She died in childbirth and Minato died after sealing the Kuubi into Naruto. Nanami was placed on team 13 and her teammates were Iruka, and Hanatoro.

After her sister's death and being informed that Naruto had not survived the sealing, The Third Hokage sent Nanami and Hanataro on a 16 year long mission. Nanami was to sail around other unknown places and map and study the local fauna. And Hanataro was to infiltrate Soul Society and learn its techniques. Iruka was kept as insurance in the village to help ensure that they would come back and not go missing nin.

Then to keep Iruka to busy to send a letter to either of his teammates after he found that Naruto was still alive, the Third had him take on a teaching job and work in the missions room, and when he was off he had missions of his own. In short the Hokage almost killed Iruka with exhaustion, he barely even had to time to eat. And after the Third died he was swamped with paperwork and other things that needed to be done to help get the village back on its feet and into shape. Plus it didn't help that he was still a chuunin and the jounins were not to happy with him, because of the way he spoke up at the chuunin exams, so they basically made all his work triple. For the last month or so Iruka has been working himself to an early grave, he hasn't been eating or sleeping because the last thing he wants is to prove to the jounin that he can't handle it. It was June 1rst when things began to change, and all hell broke loose.

"Look. I can not accept this report. You have to do it over." Iruka said in clipped tones at the female jounin.

"Know your place chunin!" she yelled.

Iruka shot to his feet, "I do. And its to make sure that the reports on missions are at least halfway decent. Which yours are not. So do them again."

Iruka moved to hand back her report again, when she pulled out a kuni, and pointed it towards his throat. Before another word could be said or another party could interfere there was a blast of killing intent so full of rage the jounins present in the mission room wanted to curl up in a fetal position and hide under their beds for a month, crying for their mothers. The killing intent seemed to take a physical presence and slammed into the female jounin hard enough to throw her into the wall and make her pass out. Only then did the heavy aura of the KI start to fade. A women strolled farther into the room from her position by the door.

Iruka blinked then he whispered, "Nanami?". The woman, her mouth stretched into a taut line, with green eyes snapping, looked at Iruka and froze.

"Ru?" she breathed. The next minute Iruka flew over the mission desk, and Nanami flew towards Iruka and they collided. "OH MY GOD! YOUR ALIVE!" ,they shouted.

"Hey don't forget me." a man said. Iruka and Nanami turned as one saw Hanataro, and yelled, "Hana!" and they glomped him in record time. And then something sort of unexpected happened. Iruka and Hanataro passed out. Nanami frowned, shook her head, blinked took a closer look at her two teammates and, "Oh hell no! What in the flaming furnaces of hell did you two idiots get yourselves into to wind up practically on death doorstep?" She then bypassed a lady with a huge bust to head out of the missions room, with a clone holding Hana as she held Ru.

"Step aside please. I need a med-nin pronto." Nanami stated.

"I am a med-nin. And I am the Hokage. The Fifth to be exact." Tsunade stated.

" The Fifth? What happened to Jiji? Ah never mind could you please check out my teammates please? They fainted, and they look really really thin. Oh and you may want to get Anbu in here. That loco bitch in here attack Iruka. She is obviously not in her right state of mind or she maybe an enemy; after all no leaf ninja attacks one of their own. That isn't Will of Fire-ish at all." Nanami finished the long sentence without having to stop and draw another breath.

"Put them down here."Tsunade stated and her hands started to grow green as she checked over the two males. To pass the time and because she was curious she asked, "Iruka and this other young man and you were teammates, Miss ah..?"

"Nanami, Uzumaki Nanami. And thats Hanataro Yamada. And yes we were all on a genin team together. Team 13 actually. The only team 13 in all of Konoha history. We are very good too at what we do. Hmm...Oh! Right now that we are all together again we can finally take the jounin exams. See we had promised to take the exams together. Cause we are all each other has. We're family." once Nanami finished with her running commentary, she noticed Tsunade's ashen face. "What's wrong?"

"Uzumaki?" exclaimed Tsunade.

"Yuppers! Why are you so surprised?"

"But Naruto..."

Nanami let out a long sigh, "Yes I was his aunt. I was his mother's youngest sibling. Now please refrain from bringing up such painful memories. How I dearly wish he was still alive, at least then I'd have something to remember Kushina by."

Tsunade then fainted. " What in the pincushions is going on? Why is every-one fainting?" Nanami roared.

"Um...pincushions?" questioned a jounin, who looked uncertain that he actually wanted to know.

"Yes pincushions. Why? Simple. We ninja are pincushions all our lives until we take one kuni, one pin, too many. So yes pincushions." a frowning and slightly thoughtful, but mostly agitated Nanami stated.

She then made two clones had them pick up Tsunade and Hanataro, while she herself grabbed Iruka and proceeded to cart the collapsed shinobi to the hospital.

Nanami mean Seven Seas.

Please review!


	2. An Aunt 2

*I do not own Fruits Baskets, Naruto, Harry Potter, or Bleach.

Chapter Two

Lady Tsunade woke on the way to the Hospital, and was informed by a somewhat miffed clone of Nanami that, " I thought you said you were a healer. What kind of med-nin faints when they have patients?"

Tsunade paid no attention to the fact that she was being carried. She threw back her fist and punched. The cloned disappeared with a puff, leaving Lady Tsunade covered in neon pink, and sprawled on the ground.

Nanami feeling how her clone was dispelled turned and went back to stop by Lady Tsunade. Her lips forming a smirk as she saw the neon pink Hokage.

"Why the HELL am I pink?" thundered the former blond and pink-less sannin.

"Well you see, all my clones, well harmless inside the village, will still release a color bomb, if dispersed by violence. It's a safety measure you see. Yes Konoha is a safe village, but spies can and have infiltrated before. So my clones when, killed or met with a violent end will mark said person with a color bomb so they may be found and interrogated for later. Oh it will wash off your skin, but hair and clothes are another matter...I'd have to 'coat' you in my chakra."

"Do it."

"I can't...I don't have enough chakra. Well I do, but its only half of the ¾ chakra that Iruka split between me and Hanataro. I'm only to use it if I'm dieing. I don't want to use it because once I do, its gone and Ru-chan will never get it back."

"I see, well I don't understand how Iruka-san could give you a part of his chakra: But we can all chat about it later. After the pink is gone."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Nanami, her clone and Tsunade-sama made the rest of the way in silence to the hospital. Once there a rush of barked orders from Tsunade had the med-nins and nurses scurrying left, right and center to fulfill her every demand. As she waited for the med-nin and Hokage to return with news on why her teammates had both collapsed, she drifted back in time, viewing her memories of her beloved older siblings. Kushina she knew was dead, but the others...if they are still alive she should inform them about her death. As well as the death of her son, their nephew. _They most likely think I am dead as well. I haven't contacted them in ages, I should go and see them in person. News like I bare should be told in person and not a letter. _Sigh._ I hope they wrote me, so I at least have addresses and places to look for them, it would be a pain to search the whole outside. I most likely wouldn't see Koncha for another 16 years. But if I did find them it would be worth it._

**Tsunade's POV**

_My goodness, what the hell has happened to you Iruka? Your nothing but skin and bones. Why haven't you been eating? How long has it been since you last ate? Umino Iruka you so had better wake up and tell your Hokage. Erg. How is it that a desk ninja and teacher such as yourself came across all __these scars? Damn Damn Damn. You'll need a lot of blood fusions as well. I hope you get better soon, you are one of the most entertaining chuunin I have ever met. Plus the most organized. And your teammates, they'll want you better too. Hmm an Uzumaki for a teammate uh? And that other one with the gloomy kicked puppy face...I want to know more! Why did she think Naruto was dead? _Sigh._ Should I tell her, or let you? Gah! Its been four hours. I only had to spend about half and hour on your teammate Hanataro, all he needs is lots of rest and food, but you Iruka...Damn Damn Damn. How the hell did I not notice? I'm the best med-nin the elemental continents have ever seen and yet you manage to fool me. I'll need to update that Uzumaki teammate of yours. _

** Regular**

"Well Miss Nanami, care to fallow me to the Hokage tower and we'll talk there?" asked a drained Tsunade.

"Are you sure you want to talk to her? Or are you after your saki stash?" Shizune questioned.

"Brat! Get the hell out! This is important! Wait! I want you to go snoop around the mission room. Find out what is being said about Iruka collapsing, specifically if he has ever fainted before. Dismissed! And for heavens sake be sneaky about it!"

The door whoosh shut because of the draft Shizune made in her hurry to leave the office. Nanami's lips twitched slightly into a smile. Then abruptly turning she faced Tsunade and asked the question that had been bothering her, "Why did you faint before?"

"Hmm, a moment please." Tsunade then quickly performed a rapid set of seals, effectively locking the room down and preventing anyone from entering or listening in. Then rummaging around in her desk produced a saki bottle and two cups, "Drink?"

"No thank-you. Alcohol of any kind does not make me drunk. Distilled water however does."

"Your joking!"

"Fraid not. You see for some reason Uzumaki's are immune to alcohol. And distilled water is the only thing that gets us drunk. Well for whatever reason, I can make a lot of money off of ninja's who think they can out drink me."

"I thought that was a myth...Well never mind take a seat. And I suppose there is no easy what to say this but, Uzumaki Naruto is very much alive."

"..."

"..."

"Jiji you are so lucky you are dead. So where is my nephew now?"

"He is training with Jiraiya. And has been for almost two years."

"My precious little nephew is training all alone with that lame pervert who wrote Icha Icha? What the bloody hell? His own perverted techniques will be severely stunted! True perverted and once feared Uzumaki's will have to hide their heads in shame! They will start to roll in their graves! If my beloved nephew wanted to train as a pervert he should have asked Iruka-san for pointers until I came back! True perverts do not peak into the women's (or men's) baths, they infiltrate, or design uncanny ways and positions from which to observe! They take perversion to a whole new level! They create art! And most importantly if they fall in love with someone, when that someone dines to take a bath in the public bathes, they let no one near! And they themselves do not peak!"

Tsunade sweat dropped, "Naruto does not want to be a pervert. He wants to become the Hokage."

"Oh. Well that explains why he would be traveling with Jiraiya. Thank god, the Uzumaki clan does not need any more perverts. What a relief."

" Um didn't you just get done saying how the Uzumaki were true perverts?"

"Yes I did. But that is because whatever an Uzumaki decides to do we do to the extreme. Plus we are unpredictable. That is important. All in all team 13 is the only group of perverts you need. And we are not true perverts. We were enablers, you ever wonder where Jiji got his crystal ball? We gave it to him, and in exchange we never had to go after Tora the cat ever again. We were short of genin teams that year, and Tora...well escaped a lot. Usagi sensei was so proud of us."

"...damn wish I had thought of that. Well now to get to your teammates' condition. Both are showing signs of having not ate anything, or having slept as much as their bodies need. However it is Iruka I am concerned with, he has bruises and cuts all over his body. In short it looks as f he was being beaten bloody everyday since before I became Hokage. That's a long time. I don't know why he looks like that, or why he would be being beaten like that. If you could find out and report back to me, we can probably do something to change that. Naruto would be heart broken to find out how his favorite teacher is being treated."

"I will look into it. When he tells me, I would like to propose a bet, and hopefully get even with the perpetrators of the crime."

Tsunade inclines her head. Nanami closes her eyes wondering how her guys could have both been so neglected. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what the condition of the Usagi clan holdings are in?"

"Hmm? Well I believe it is to be blown up this afternoon."

"Why prey tell is that?"

"No one lives there or owns it, or wants to own it, plus the council considers it an eyesore."

"Hmm...interesting. Well to bad the council is wrong. It does belong to somebody. Three somebody's actually. Team 13 to be exact. I pity the persons who tries do blow up the place."

"Why? And what do you mean team 13 owns it?"

"Simple really. All three of us were orphans, and Usagi was our sensei and he bequeathed the clan house and holdings to us. Iruka most likely moved out because Hanataro and I were not there with him. A house like that with memories of us all living together would have made him extremely lonely. As for blowing the place up, well we built a security system. Any one who places explosive tags on the property and then detonates them will cause it to back fire on themselves effectively coating themselves with itching powder. Personally I wanted blaze balm but Iruka didn't want to hurt anyone. And as for tearing the house down by hand...well it can't be done."

"...You know if it wasn't for the fact that its the council members themselves detonating the explosive tags, I would go put a stop to it right now. Well lets go take a walk shall we and inform them that the house owners are alive and kicking." Tsunade snickered.

An hour later:

Shizune walked into the Hokage office and spotting the saki bottle sighed, "_Typical. I leave and you just start drinking saki and wonder off."_ She move over to grab and throw the bottle when she noticed something, it was completely full. Lady Tsunade hadn't drank a drop. Shizune's eye rolled back up into her head and she fainted.

When she woke up, it was to a frowning nurse who sternly informed her that there was a room full of itching council members needing treatment.

*Thank you that's it for Chapter two. Please tell me what you think. Also I need to know who Nanami should go after first. Tohru Honda, or Harry Potter, or Naruto?

** Special thanks to ArrancarMaiden and loretta537 for being some of my first reviewers! 3


	3. Your a What!

**Your a What?**

"Shizune! Get in here and report!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hai!" Shizune sped into the room and stood before Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade quickly sealed the room, made brief eye-contact with a hidden Nanami, then motioned for Shizune to proceed.

"Well as to Iruka fainting or collapsing previously, yes he does have a record somewhat. Its happened before, specifically a few months after the Kyuubi attack. And then now. I know its not much of a record, but there are a few similarities between then and now. One Iruka has not been seen in any social settings, two he is working the mission room and teaching class back to back, as well as picking up extra shifts for the mission room, three no one recalls seeing him eating or buying food of any kind at any time, four he never sleeps."Shizune paused shifting around and biting her lip looking nervous and unsure if she wanted to continue, " They say in the mission room, that he had it coming, always standing up to the jounins, speaking out against the copy-nin, Asuma and Kurenia for nominating their teams for the chuunin exams. For befriending Naruto, for being the Sandaime's pet. I even heard one say that he wishes Mizuki had aimed a little better with his windmill shiruken and paralyzed him for good, I noticed however that that particular comment was roundly ignored because Mizuki was a traitor, instead they said Iruka Umino just needs to learn his place. I noticed that only four people were not participating in the discussions. They were Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo. And that's all I got."

"Good work Shizune. I need you to go to the hospital and check up on Iruka and Hanataro. Plus have teams 8, 9, 10, and Sakura and Sai, gather together to clean up the Usagi clan holding. The traps surrounding the place and the traps inside the holding have been disabled. Here catch. The brass key is to Iruka's apartment. They are to move his stuff into the Usagi clan house. The copper key is to the Usagi clan holdings. Its a master key, tell them not to lose it. Oh here is a list of groceries and some money. They are to stock the fridge. And it all needs to be done before the end of today. If they start to complain, say that Iruka only trusts them with his stuff and his teammates stuff. Dismissed."

Shizune disappeared to do as bidden and Nanami came out of hiding looking grim. "I don't like the sound of that at all Hokage-sama."

"Neither do I. That reminds me however. You said you and Hanataro between the both of you have ¾ of Iruka's chakra? How is that possible?" Inquired Tsunade.

"Well when we were genin we made a blood pact with each other. We became siblings. After the Kyuubi attack Hanataro and I were given a 16 year long mission. In order for them to know if we didn't survive our mission, Iruka gave us each half of ¾ of his chakra. That way if we died he would know. Plus Sandaime did not know this. We didn't completely trust him. It was like he was trying to split us up, trying to kill off Hanataro and me. Leaving Iruka, who would be vulnerable to the Sandaime's wishes. Simply because Sandaime would remind Iruka that his parents would fallow his orders, they died to protect the village, so Iruka should give his all to the village to. He didn't think Hanataro and I heard him tell Iruka that. But we did. And we were afraid. Iruka is loyal to this village, Iruka would die for this village. He has no need to die for a silly old man's politics. I am sorry if what I say offends you. The Sandaime was a good Hokage once, and he died honorable I heard. But he was worried about Iruka, he could never be sure of his loyalty it seems. Iruka was born here, but his parents were from Mist."

"Wow. I never knew...Mist huh? But then how did they come to live here?"

"Simply the killings of the bloodlines. Umino's had a very powerful bloodline at one time. The Mist Kage feared that future Umino's may reawaken their bloodline. So they fled. Minato-sama let them settle here."

"Does Iruka have a bloodline?"

"I don't know. Never asked. Sides his pranks alone aught to be a bloodline in there own right. Jeez between the three of us, we could (and did) write a book of all the pranks we pulled."

"You wrote a book? Iruka sensei was a prankster? Can I read it?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. But not the book that tells how we did the pranks. Just the book that tells about the pranks, you know what they were and if we got caught. Now lets start talking about bets. I don't like how those jounin are putting Iruka down as inferior. So I have a proposal."

"I'm listening."

"Well what if when Iruka and Hanataro get better, we propose a challenge? A challenge to all the jounin and Anbu? The three of us hide for one month, or prehaps until the jounin exams. Mind that even if they do capture us, they have to keep us. We should be given at least 24hours after capture to get free, if we fail, we lose. And they only really have to catch one of us. Well what do you say?"

"I like it. We will do until the jounin exams, though. That way they will be even more intrigued by the game,"

"Sounds good. Well I need to go check and see what mail Hanataro and I might have gotten when we were gone. Bye Hokage-sama."

"Yes. Bye Nanami-san."

"Just Nanami please, san is for my sisters."and with that Nanami left and started across the rooftops towards the Usagi clan holdings. When she arrived she found thick smoke like substances coming out the windows. She sneezed...dust. _Wow that's a ton of dust. Well that settles that. Iruka did not stay here, he probably hasn't since we left. Hmmm...what to do what to do. Oh there mail!_ Nanami dove towards the mail on the front porch just as a wild hair boy with a huge white dog stepped out onto the porch. Bam! Nanami collided with them and they rolled and crashed into the side of the house.

"Ow ow ow. What the hell? I was just getting the mail, and instead I get a kid and a dog." Nanami turned and looked at the boy only to find him and his dog knocked out. She sweat dropped, "Oops. My bad...well I think I'll just grab my mail now. Then maybe go see Ru-chan and Hana-chan. Er...damn. I can't just leave him...hee." Nanami smirked. A few minutes later she was done and skipping off happily to visit Ru-chan and Hana-chan, her mail clutched in her hands. A few more minutes later Asuma stepped out for a smoke, and found Kiba and his dog hanging trussed up like two pinatas, complete with colored shredded paper, and glitter. A sign was hanging from from Kiba's neck, it read: **I failed to see another ninja, crashed, knocked myself out, this is the price I pay.**

Asuma blinked read it again, scratched his head looked at his cigarette then called for the others to come see.

At the Hospital

"Iruka-chan! Hana-chan! You up yet? Nope okay. I'll just read my letters."

_Dear Nanami,_

_ Hi its your second eldest sister Kyoko. My have I a ton of news for you! I got married! His name is Katsuya Honda. And we just had a little girl named Tohru! Eeee! She is sssooo cute! Here I sent a picture! _

_ On further news my adoptive family disowned me. No worries. I'm happy, I have Katsuya and Tohru, oh and Grandpa. Well he is really Katsuy's dad, but he said to call him Grandpa, that way its less confusing for Tohru-chan!_

_Love,_

_Kyoko Honda_

_Dear Nanami,_

_ Katsuya passed away. He got sick on a business trip and died. The family blames me, I blame me. I should have begged him to stay home. He just wouldn't listen! I miss him so much. I moved out with Tohru and am working two jobs. They don't pay much, but I can send my little Tohru to school. Hee she is just like Katsuya. Forgetful, sweet, naive, and polite. _

_ Don't worry little sister, we will be fine. You know you should right back. Then I can tell Tohru about you! If I tell her and you haven't written anything she'll think I made you up. Geez! What lazy siblings I have! Here its a picture of Tohru entering High School. Isn't she adorable? You know she is! Well bye for now Nanami!_

_With all my love,_

_Kyoko Honda_

_Dear Nanami Uzumaki,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that Kyoko Honda was killed in a car crash._

_Sincerely,_

_The Honda family_

'No, not Kyoko! What about Tohru? Was she in the accident to? Oh god. I need to find her. Lets see the letter was dated three months ago...damn I'll need to see about getting someone to look after Hana and Ru. I should read Sayuri's letters as well though. Maybe she took Tohru in?'

_Dear Nanami,_

_ Hi is Sayuri, well actually I was adopted and now my name is Lily Evans. I have a sister to! Her name is Petunia. I think my new family has a thing for flowers. Heehee! Oh and more news! I'm a witch! You know the flying broomstick kind! Anyway I met this Boy named Severus Snape and we were both accepted into Hogworts! Wow what a name! I got into Gryffindor and Severus got into Slytherin. The two houses however are not friends. Oops I should explain at Hogwarts students are divided into four houses. There are these four boys in my house who seem to just go out of their way to make Severus miserable. Their names are Remus, he's kinda a shy quite type, Peter, reminds me of a rat!, Sirius, and James. I just can't stand them! Well anyway keep in touch!_

_Love,_

_Lily Sayuri Evans_

_Dear Nanami,_

_ Its been a while since I last wrote you. There is a war going on over here. A really mean bastard called Voldemort, you-know-who is what everyone refers to him as. He is so evil they are afraid to say his actual name can you imagine? _

_ I married James Potter, yes I know ironic isn't it? Severus and I had a falling out, because of him. He called me a Mudblood. He said sorry later, but I couldn't accept his __apology, the others in the Slytherin house that were Death Eaters would have snitched on him, and he would have been tortured and killed. He is spying on the Dark Lord, and I worry about him. Oh Nanami I don't want him hurt._

_ James and I had to go into hiding. I got pregnant, and I had a baby boy, his name is Harry. Its just too dangerous for us. We are arranging for a secret keeper though. Its going to be Peter though we've told everyone including Remus that Sirius is going to be it. It makes me uneasy but James and Sirius think its a sure fire plan. After all who would believe that we didn't use our baby's godfather as a secret keeper? Here I included a picture of Harry and of James when he was in High School. Just imagine my eyes and that is Harry in the future. I don't know why, but I just wanted you to have the pictures._

_ Petunia married a Vernon Dursley, and they also just had a son named Dudley. Petunia doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, she calls us freaks. Urg. Its makes me so mad!_

_ Well send me a letter already!_

_Love,_

_Lily Sayuri Potter_

_Dear Nanami Uzumaki,_

_ This is Petunia Dursley and I am doing my family duty to inform you that my sister Lily and her Husband passed away. That is all. Please do not contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley_

'Shit. And what a cold hearted bitch. I suppose I am to be grateful she even told me. But what about Harry? Why did she not say anything about Harry? Did she not know? Is he dead to? Damn. Oh Ru's up.'

"Hey Ru-chan. Feeling better? Want to explain to Nanami-chan why you fainted? And why you are in such bad shape?"

"Er-no?"

Bang! "Ooowwww!" "Baka! You will tell me! Sides I have something important to you."

"Okay! Okay Okay! I may have spoke up at the chuunin exam nominations against a few jounins for nominating their teams. They had just graduated, you know! Well that and the fact that I yell a lot when they don't hand in their reports properly. Plus I was friends with Mizuki, before he tried the whole kill Naruto thing. Oh and the fact I regularly take Naruto out for ramen. So I've been getting jumped regularly. Plus Sandaime-sama after you two left put me in a teaching position and had me work in the mission room, plus whatever off time I get I get sent out on missions. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you about Naruto. I didn't even know he was alive until he was in my class! Sarutobi and those council members didn't let me have a down time one. I so need a vaction!"

"...That you do, but I need your help. And other people. But first we need to get to the Hokage."

With that Nanami grabbed Iruka and Hanataro (who just woke up) and transported right outside Tsunade's office. She knocked and walked in when Tsunade gave the go ahead. Shizune was kicked out and the room sealed.

"Okay first things first. I'm a clone. Nanami was captured last week, by Orochimaru's henchmen. She managed to make me and transfer the chakra that Iruka gave her into me, thus keeping me stable. I moment I give you back your chakra I will disperse. So now that that's out of the way any questions?"

"Your a clone?"

"...yes. And the real Nanami's been captured. By Orochimaru's minons. Meaning, we need to rescue her stat. Plus I'm an Aunt! Three times over! Bad news? My sisters are all dead, and my nephew's and niece scattered. So who is good at retrieving?"

"...Team 8 would be best. What can you tell us about where she is being held?"

"She is in a base a week away. The place where we have a base. Iruka, that madman has a base underground right smack dab against ours! Its base 12."

"Right Iruka, you are still in bad shape but if your two teammates were to give you back your chakra, you might be healed enough to guide team 8 there." Tsunade stated.

"Right!" All three nodded. And Hana and Nana began the seals to transfer Iruka's chakra back to him. And with a poof Nanami disappeared. The seals were broken on the room Shizune called for, told to bring team 8. Iruka was placed in charge and they headed out.

Tsunade POV

_So team 13 has bases. I'll have to get them to explain in more detail later. I still can't believe that Nanami was a clone. I hope I did the right thing in letting Iruka go after her...it could be a trap...but it sure didn't feel that way. Hmm I really feel the need __to gambol. Something tells me I can win a lot of money by betting on those three. Well I suppose I should get Hanataro here back to the Hospital. The Usagi compound isn't quite ready for them to move into. Oh what's this letters?...it won't matter if I take a quick peek...I'm the damn Hokage I can do what I want! …... Oh my more relatives? Oh how sad their dead. But this Tohru and Harry nothing is mention about them being dead. I hope they are alive. Naruto that brat would be so happy._

_*_**Sayuri means Lily.**

***Usagi means Rabbit.**

***Nanami means Seven Seas.**

***Quick note: Lily, Kyoko, and Kushina all had kids about the same time. Nanami was gone for 16 years, so they will all be 16.**

***Please Review! Feedback both good and bad is welcome!**


	4. Rescue 1

_*I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruit Basket or Bleach._

_*Enjoy the story/ Oh and Usagi means rabbit._

**Rescuing Nanami**

Team eight along with their sensei Kurenai met up with Iruka at the gate. He nodded and motioned for them to fallow.

"Just fallow me. I know where we are headed. By the end of today we should be someplace secure enough that I can safely inform you all about the mission parameters." Iruka blandly stated.

They set off threw the treetops single file. Iruka in the lead fallowed by Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Kurenai bringing up the rear. They only stopped briefly to rest, before they took off again. An hour before dark Iruka signaled for the team to head down towards the ground. There Iruka held up his hand asking for silence. He quickly ran threw a few hand signals extending his chakra. Satisfied that no one was near or fallowing. He paced quickly over to a weeping willow. The others fallowed.

"Grab these. And when I say pull, pull. You just need to give it a light tug." Iruka instructed handing everyone a weeping willow branch. "Pull!" With that team eight found themselves being pulled through the air towards the top of the weeping willow, and miming Iruka, they let go just as they reached the top sliding into a hole. After sliding a few minutes they landed in a heap. Iruka stood watching them right themselves.

"Welcome to one of team 13's home away from home and base. Base 9 actually. Well fallow me to the conference room. Oh we are below ground quite a ways actually. I would also appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. Kurenia-sensei, please just keep this to yourself this is a team 13 secret. Right then this way." Iruka then moved off down the softly lit hallway and into another one, before entering a door on the right. Team eight and their sensei entered to see Iruka puttering around unsealing a tea set, and heating water, unsealing a selection of tea leaves, then unsealing another scroll revealing already prepared food. Noticing their astonishment he explained, "I may have edited and made some adjustments to sealing scrolls. Heh, oh and basically it freezes whatever is put into it. So when you unseal the item its just like when you first sealed it. Tea?"

Four resounding yeses answered him and he grinned. "Ano? Sensei how...how did you know about this place?"

"Hmm? Oh easy Hinata-san. I am a part of team thirteen. And well we had an unusual sensei. His name was Usagi Yuki. We were all orphans, well I wasn't until after the Kyuubi attack, but he was still like a father figure to me. Well now I should explain the mission, huh?"

"You know Iruka as the elected team leader you don't have to tell us the whole mission, only what we need to know." Kurenai pointed out.

"True, but it will be better in the long run if I explain now. Its an S-rank mission. Orochimaru is involved. Well his henchmen to be exact, but its possible that we might run into him ourselves. My teammate Nanami was on her way back from a 16 year long mission, when she was captured. She managed to create a clone, and by giving the clone the chakra I had given her before she left as well as a hefty portion of her own, the clone, a kage bushin actually, managed to sustain itself enough to get to Koncha where it informed the Hokage and Hanataro, my other teammate, and myself of the situation. She is being held in Orochimaru's base by our base 12. So that is where we will head."

"An S-rank? They put you a chuunin in charge of an S-rank?" A wide eyed Kurenai gasped.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei is not a mere chuunin!" Kiba growled.

"You mean you cannot sense it? Sure his chakra store now is larger then when you first met Iruka-sensei but even then..."Shino trailed off uncertainly.

"Kurenai-sensei, you should not under estimate Iruka-sensei. He is your comrade should you have faith in him like you do us!" Hinata admonished.

"Its alright, she is a jounin and wouldn't know me like you who were once my students do. She wasn't even in my academe class. However that doesn't mean she isn't a good shinobe. In any case you all should head for bed. No need to worry about being found here. Our bases have an excellent security system. Night!" Iruka explained softly.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino nodded their assent to Iruka's words and left the room. Kurenai looked at Iruka her eyes a mix a emotion. "They are right chuunin or not I should not underestimate you. I apologize for my thoughtless remarks."

"Its quite alright Kurenai. I know I don't seem like much." Iruka replied. Then they parted ways for the night.

_Green eyes blinked fuzzily open. 'Iruka...be careful. Kyoko watch over your daughter. Lily...Sayuri watch over your son. My beloved sisters I will find your children...I promise on my life. __**'**_**Ah your awake again. Maybe this time you'll tell us your name, rank and village.'**___Cold laughter filled the air as the woman screamed in defiance and pain. The torture lasted three hours before she was given a sedative and knocked unconscious._

* Kay thats it for now. Don't worry I will update soon. But I want to reveal who Nanami will go after first in the next chapter. So vote! Otherwise I'll have to do odd numbered chapters in which she goes after one and even chapters in which she goes after the other. So make my life slightly easier okay? Reviews are welcome. :)


	5. Rescue 2

*I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Fruit Basket, or Harry Potter.

*Usagi means rabbit.

**Rescuing Nanami part two**

Iruka woke early and made a light breakfast, well unsealed a light breakfast to be exact. He then woke the others. "Eat quickly, we need to leave within the hour." Team 8 nodded, and woofed down their food. They fallowed Iruka down a corridor and into another room.

"Quite a few of Team 13's bases are connected to each other. This one is not connected to the base we want, in fact that base is one of the few not connected to anything. However this will get us close enough that we can be in base 12 an hour before sunset tonight. Just hop in and keep your hands and arms and feet inside at all time." (Think gummy bear mode of traveling.) Kurenai screamed as the roller coaster took off, Kiba whooped, and Hinata grinned, and Shino's bugs hummed in excitement. Iruka just laughed. After a while they calmed down and just relaxed. Around mid-day they had made it to base 10.

"We'll eat lunch here, and then we'll continue to base 11. It should take three hours to get there and then from there it will take us four or five hours to get to base 12." Iruka informed the team. They nodded ate quickly and left by the roller coaster.

After reaching base 11 they existed the base by a tree stump, "To enter this base, you stand on the stump and make the seals dog, boar, and rabbit." Iruka then took off towards the east, after an hours travel they came to a river, fallowed along side its river bank another three hours. Iruka then dove in. He surfaced and motioned for them to fallow him in.

"Here grab hold of this." Iruka held out a line of chakra wire, "This will help you to fallow me. The entrance to base 12 is underwater...That's the reason base 12 is not connected to any other base." Kurenai grabbed first, fallowed by Hinata, then Shino , with Kiba and his dog bringing up the rear. They dove and Iruka seemed completely at home in the water he darted straight to the bottom of the river and making the seal for an otter touched a flat broad stone. The stone sunk and shifted to the side and Iruka swam in. They had to swim a little further before they surfaced in an underground room. Iruka wrung out his hair and said, "Welcome to base 12." He then passed out.

"Iruka-sensei!" Hinata, Kiba, and Shino yelled. Kurenai swiftly took control, "Pick him up Shino, Kiba. Hinata go down the hallway and find a room with a bed. We'll lay him there, and then we will see what is wrong."

"Hai, sensei!" the three chorused.

*Yup Iruka passed out. You'll find out why in the next chapter...or maybe the one after...heehee!

*See what I'm going to do, because I don't have much time what with the fair and work, and other stuff is break what would be one long chapter down into four parts. The next chapter will be what is happening with Nanami on her end, and why Iruka fainted, plus the beginning of the escape scene. The chapter after that will be the actual escape and return to Konoha.

* please review, and its a three way tie, between Tohru, Harry, and Naruto, so please vote, or else I'm drawing out of a hat!


	6. Rescue 3

*I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Harry Potter, or Fruit Basket.

Rescuing Nanami Part Three

'_Ruka hurry. Can't last much longer. So dizzy, so much pain...ngh. Help me...'_ Green eyes glazed over in pain, fluttered weakly. A hand started to stroke her limp dirty and disheveled hair, she leaned into the soft touch wanting the kindness to continue, "Why won't you tell us, tell me your name? All this pain you suffer needlessly I can make it all go away, just tell us, tell me your name." a soft voice spoke sweetly to her.

But it was not so, no matter how kind he sounded he meant nothing but harm to her and those she loved. She had to stay strong, otherwise she couldn't help Rue-chan and Hana-chan and her niece and nephews. No she would tell him. A gravelly voice answered, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. If you didn't mean me harm you would have asked nicely the first time, like before your ninja jumped me in the forest."

The hand tightened and wrenched her head up so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes, the soft voice hissed menacingly, "So be it. But you will break eventually. And when you do you'll wish you had answered sooner!"

Nanami laughed crazily, "Woohoo! If you break me, then I'll have nothing to say! Unless you like complete nonsense."she grinned up at him, "You know I could like you, hell I do like you, so I'll give you a tip...Give up while you are ahead. Your torture techniques leave something to be desired. Of course you must already know that, considering you can't do what some torturers do with ease, Get your captive's name! Ah haha! Go buy a book, Torture for Dummies, you sooo need it!"

The man yanked her hair and slapped her hard across the face. "Inject her again! Double the dose this time." he barked. Nanami felt the needle pierce her skin and she felt like she was being burned form the inside out. She screamed for hours. The pain never seemed to stop, her skin felt like it hand been skinned off, and the shackles bit into her wrists and ankles as she thrashed wildly. When the pain finally stopped, she hung chest heaving, as she sweated and shivered.

"So do I still need the book now, little girl?"

"Ha ha, yes! You know if you keep it up with the injections, I'll be immune eventually! Yay bright-side. So go ahead keep doing me a favor. I'll give you your reward when we meet again. Ha ha!" Nanami gasped to her captor, before she finally passed out.

"Pfftt as if you can do anything now." he said looking at the redhead passed out, and being held up by the very shackles that kept her attached to the wall. Kabato walked out of the room his glasses glinting. Orochimaru-sama would be displeased with his failure to extract information from the girl.

Base 12

Iruka shot up in bed and jerking forward grabbed a bedpost and twisted it and pulling up revealed a sword, which he then held up to Kurenai's neck. His eyes were glazed over. Kurenai and her team didn't move, and Iruka slowly focused and realized what he had almost done.

"Sorry. I...I well...bad memories." Iruka stuttered as he pulled the blade away and sat back on the bed.

"Iruka-sensei? Ano why did you pass out?" Hinata asked nervously poking her fingers together.

"Well, um chakra exhaustion. The tunnel system we used to get closed to base 12 requires a constant and precise amount of chakra to move at all, and if you increase the chakra you can increase the speed, but it has to be feed at a constant rate, amount and speed. You Hinata might have had the necessary control, but I wanted to be sure that you were well rested. We will need your eyes for this, and if we need to make a quick getaway its for the best if I'm the one exhausted. I know the area better, so I would by time."

Kurenai, hit him. "Baka! Chuunin or not we need you. Your the team leader. Plus no one is going to happy to teacher those monsters you call students if something happens to you. I'd be lynch!"

"She is right sensei. Of course all the other ninja would have to shut up, about you having an easy job." Shino spoke. Kiba and Hinata nodded furiously.

"Okay, okay. I should have told you." Iruka answered. Just then the screams started. Iruka went dead white, and blinked a few times before snapping out of it. "Kiba. I want you and Akamaru to find out where those screams are coming from. Stay inside the base though. When you find the area closest to the screams, I want Hinata to use her eyes to see through to the other side. If she can't see anything I'd like Shino to find a crack and send in his bugs. Okay?"

"Hai!" And off they went. Kiba and Akumaru tracked the screams to the very last room in the underground base, more specifically to the wall. Hinata then activated her eyes and looked at the wall. She gasped. "There's a woman shackled to this wall. There are three other men in the room with her. Ano I think one of them is Kabuto." Iruka motioned them to fallow him away from the room.

"Shit. She wasn't kidding when she told us that she was captured in an underground base near our base. Hell we share a wall."Iruka muttered a little louder, "Here are some scrolls, pack and seal everything in this base. Then we will..."Iruka paused taking off his flack vest and slit it open, revealing that instead of being stuffed with feathers, his jacket was stuffed with explosive notes. Iruka even took off his head band revealing more explosive note that had been pressed to his forhead. "Put these all over base twelve. Then when we grab Nanami we'll detonate the notes, which will cause this base to collapse and because we share a wall with the enemy base it will hopefully be enough to take them out as well. If not well we have a distraction."

Kurenai looked at the chuunin with a new light and she just had to ask, "Do you have those explosive notes on you at all times?"

"Hmm yes."

"Sensei that is messed up."Kiba said, Akamuru barked in agreement.

*And that's it for now! Yes our precious Iruka is a walking time bomb. Heehee I just love it!

*Ah please review! :)


	7. Escape, Plans, Healing

*I do not own Fruit Basket, Naruto, Bleach, or Harry Potter.

Escape, Plans, Healing

Iruka huffed in annoyance, "Its a habit I picked up from my academy days."

All three former students and Akamaru looked faint, it was Kurenai that voiced the question running in all their minds, "What habit from your academy days would make you a walking time bomb?"

"Tsk. Don't worry about it. Sides the explosive notes I have stuffed in my regular everyday chuunin vest that I wear when I don't have missions are a different variety completely. And the term explosive is really broad. They are actually just smoke bombs. I've yet to use them though." Iruka looked slightly abashed at the last sentence and he added softly, "Nanami is going to kill me when she finds out I have them but don't use them."

Iruka then shot a look at them when they looked like they were going to question him further, "Later. We need to get going." So while the screams were sounding they packed up the base and using all the explosive note Iruka-sensei had given the team plaster the whole base all except the wall with Nanami on the other side. When they were done it looked like the base had been given new wall paper. It was disconcerting for Kurenai when she started to realize exactly how many explosive notes Iruka had been walking around with in his vest. They met back at the wall, the screams had stopped.

"Now for phase two."Iruka ran through a set of seals and a perfect copy of Nanami stood beside. She held out her wrists and Iruka attached a thin metal cuff to each wrist. "These will prevent the chakra from being sucked out. I'm going to hazard a guess and say Nanami is being restrained with chakra suppressing cuffs. This clone is the trigger for the explosives. So when they come back to torture her, the clone will go poof and then BOOM."

"Sensei, won't they know something is off when they see Nanami-san um not looking as beat-up? Plus how is the clone to take her place?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu. And this is a special clone. It will once it switches places with Nanami know exactly what shape and condition she is currently in and modify itself to look like that."

"That shouldn't be possible."gasped Kurenai.

Her team just grinned, and Shino said, "With Iruka-sensei you will find that anything is possible. He is a teacher after all. If you think about it, he must have some hobby or other to keep him sane."

Iruka sweat dropped a little. This was the longest sentence he had heard from him and he basically said he old teacher was insane for teaching, or something...whatever he had to get his teammate! "Hinata-san could you check and see if Nanami is alone now?"

"Byakuugan!" Hinata did a quick scan, "Clear." Iruka nodded to the clone and it did Kawarimi. Iruka moved to catch his teammate. They gasped at seeing her condition. Iruka's eyes hardened. "Fallow me. We are existing to above ground immediately. We don't know how long we have until they come back and set off the explosives." They existed the way they had come, Iruka fitting an air mask over Nanami's mouth and nose as they went underwater. What worried Iruka was that she didn't wake, though her chakra brushed against his. And she relaxed into a deeper slumber.

"Shino-san, I would like to know if you could leave a flew bugs behind to let us know when the explosives go off? Also could you send them in a wide acre to see if there are any nin near-by as we travel? I want to be able to enter base 11 and head to Konoha as soon as Nanami is awake." Iruka questioned when the group had existed the water, Nanami secure in the chuunin's arms.

Shino lifted his arms and his Kikaichu flew out. He nodded to Iruka and the team ascended to the trees, running at top speed. After about two hours of running Iruka plunaged to the ground landing on a stump. The team swiftly fallowed. Turning towards Shino, Iruka lifted an eyebrow. Shino spoke, "Clear." Iruka nodded and handed Nanami to Kurenai, before making several clones and scattering them. He formed the seal of the ram and jumped twice on the stump, causing a hole to open and down he went, Kurenai fallowing next with Nanami and Shino entered last. Once safely inside the base, He lead them to a sick bay. After covering Nanami with a blanket and laying her on a fuuton they went to another room.

"Okay Hinata, I know you have a question. What is it?"Iruka asked.

"Ano...why did you make clones?"

"They are another special clone I can make. When they poof out of Existence the smoke will erase any trace of us ever being there chakra wise."

"You really are more then you seem Iruka-sensei."Kurenai commented.

"Well everyone lets get some sleep. Nanami will be okay to move tomorrow."

The Next Day

She woke to find herself almost completely healed and in base 11. _Good Iruka got to me. Heh I should be healed by nightfall. Now who should I go after first? I think Harry. After all Sayuri did mention in her last letter that a homicidal killer was after her and her family. I'll go question Petunia. There is no way she doesn't know what happened to Harry. At least I hope so...meh I worry about it if she actually doesn't know anything about my nephew. After I get Harry, I'll find Tohru. Naruto should be fine even if he is training with that gaki. And if he isn't well lets just say Icha Icha is going to become scarce. _

_ Ru-chan and Hana-chan cannot be left alone. I need to find someone to look after those two pincushions. Flaming ice cream is more likely to exist then those two actually behaving and recovering. Hmm I'll ask the Hokage to keep them in the hospital while I'm gone. And when I get back we'll implement the plan Incompetent Jounin. Oh this will be fun! Oh sounds like they are up. Well I suppose I should go join them. Heehee!_

Nanami wandered into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast. Iruka looked up with a grin, "Nana-chan! Your up! Here have some breakfast and we'll get going."

"Ano...sensei?"

"Yes Hinata-san?"

"Should she really be up and about? I-I mean her condition last night was..." Hinata trailed off and looked down at her fingers which were poking together nervously.

A bark of laughter answered her, "Well I'm glad you are worried about me. But I'm an Uzamaki, we heal at remarkable rates...at least we do if our chakra isn't being repressed. Ru-chan where's the saki? I'm parched, that snake's bitch didn't give me anything to drink. Not even water, but that's a good thing."

Iruka grinned and answered back cheekily, "You tell me Nana-chan! You are the one who hid the saki in all of our bases!"

Nanami blinked, "Oh right." and off she went coming back with three saki bottles, one was open and she was chugging it as she walked.

Kurenai spoke up, "Is it really a good idea to get drunk when we have to go back to Konoha?"

"Nope its not. So therefore I am not getting drunk. That's why I'm drinking saki." Nanami said perfectly straight faced and with a wink at Iruka, who just grinned and shook his head. "Okay then! Nana-chan finish your saki, we need to get going." Iruka sang in a sing song voice. Nanami giggled at her teammate's actions, and downed the other two bottles. And off they went. They wound up at the base 2 which was about three hours away from Konoha. Nanami had picked up Iruka as he had passed out because of sever chakra depletion. Upon entering the village they reported immediately to Tsunade-sama and it was during the reporting that Shino spoke up and announced that base 12 had blown up. Kabuto however had left an hour earlier to go report and update Orochimaru so he had unknowingly escaped the blast. After Team 8 had left and Tsunade had sealed the room, Nanami asked that she be allowed to go after her nephew and niece. And if she would be so kind as to look after Iruka and Hanataro.

"Not a problem. And of course. How long do you think you'll take?"

"I do not know. Two weeks or more most likely."

"DO you want someone to come with you?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. This is a family matter after all."

"All right then. I..ah don't suppose you have any saki on you?"

"Considering I can't drink water? Of course. Here."

"Thank-god! Shizune had hidden all my saki again."

"Anytime. Is the Usagi clan holdings clean yet?"

"Yes they are."

"Good I'll go pack then and leave tomorrow."

"Good luck Nanami-san."

"Thank-you Hokage sama."

*And that is it for now. In the next chapter we will meet Harry, well hopefully anyway. Then it will be Tohru-chan! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and story so far!


	8. Meeting the Dursleys

*I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Fruit Basket, or Harry Potter.

Meeting the Dursleys

Nanami rose early in the morning and stopped by the hospital to visit Hanataro and the once again admitted Iruka.

"Hey guys!"She sang cheerfully.

"Nana-chan!"Both greeted happily.

"I'm going to go find out what happened to Sayuri's child Harry. I'm positive Petunia-chan knows more then what she told me in her letter. And after I find Harry, I'm going to find Tohru, Kyoko's daughter. Once I return we'll start our grand master plan!"

Iruka's grin turned feral, "I know just the jounin instructor too. Kakashi-san."

Hana-chan and Nana-chan looked at each other and nodded. "Perfect! Well I'm off. You two better behave while I'm gone, or else!" They nodded gulping, and Nanami left out the window.

She stopped by Tsunade's office next as she had some business that needed to be taken care of.

Knocking and gaining permission she strode into the room. They were alone, well almost, but it works.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request I'd like to ask you."Nanami began after she bowed.

"Alright lets hear it."Tsunade commanded, while motioning Shizune to take notes. (Nanami and Tsunade had discussed briefly the other day when she had returned with Iruka and Team 8 that Nanami had official business.)

"Right. Well on my travels I came across three orphans, two boys and a girl, and I began to teach them. I am qualified to be an academy teacher, you know. They would, and so do I for that matter, like to become ninja of Konohagakure. They can pass the tests to become genin, and they do not mind taking them again to prove it."

"So let me get this straight. You have three genin level students that you picked up on your travels, that want to become Konohagakure nin?" a nod, "What are their names and did you have a jounin instructor in mind?"

"Their names are Mari, Hisoka, and Ryuu Usagi. I adopted them, and gave them my Sensei's last name. I am an Usagi-Uzamaki. As for their sensei, I described them to Iruka and he suggested a Kakashi for their sensei. I believe he is commonly referred to as the Copy-nin?"

"Hmm, yes he is called that. And Iruka is the best at coming up with teams, so I think we will go with Kakashi as their sensei. Of course they will have to pass his test first."

"Yes that will be fine. In any case I'll bring them with when I retrieve my nephew and niece."

"Good. Shizune! Finish the necessary paperwork. And good luck Nanami!" and with that dismissal Nanami left. Once she was outside the village gates, she pulled out a scroll and letter.

As she unrolled the scroll a complicated seal was revealed. Setting it on the ground she placed the letter in the center of the seal and formed a few signs and slammed her hand down onto the letter and seal. She disappeared in a flash of silver.

She reappeared at Privet Drive, and had to suppress a shiver at the way all the houses and yards looked the same. Spotting number 4 she marched up to the door and knocked.

Petunia's POV

I was just finishing up dishes and getting ready to prepare lunch, when I heard a knock. How odd. I glided through the house and looked through the eye hole.

"Shit!"

End POV

The door jerked opened, and a white faced long necked horse faced woman stood there, "What do you want, Freak!" she hissed venomously.

Nanami pushed passed, "Now, now Petunia-chan! Is that any way to treat Lily's younger sister? After all we are family." she chirped cheerfully before her voice took on a cold arctic tone, "I'm here for my nephew Harry. I know you know more then what you told me."

"I know nothing of the sort! That freak died along with his freak parents! Get out!"

Petunia found herself with Nanami's arms wrapped around her and a Kuni held at eye level so she could see it pointed at her throat, "Care to revise that sentence Petunia-chan?" Nanami purred.

Swallowing hard, Petunia shakily answered, "Fine. He's alive."

"Good girl," a hand petted her hair, "Now tell me where he is, and why you kept him from me. Oh and I will know if you lie Petunia-chan."

"He's at Hogwarts. I kept him, cause that bitch of my sister owes me! Its her fault mom and dad died! My family deserves those blood protection wards! That's why I kept him!"

"Those wards are useless! Unless you are an actual blood relative. You told you otherwise?"

"I know that! But Dumbledore took some of Lily's blood and using magic, transferred some of it to me. Meaning I was recognized as blood! Meaning with Harry here, my family was safe!"

Nanami slapped her, "You foolish bitch! You don't need Harry for those blood wards! Lily made a seal in her own blood on your skin, when your parents were killed! Now you and whoever you view as family are safe at all times from evil!" she ranted at the pale Petunia. "Now,now Petunia-chan, don't look at me like that. After all we are going to be traveling together!" she chirped.

And grabbing Petunia she forced her to come with, "Your going to come with and introduce Harry-chan to his aunt!"

A transportation jutsu later and the were at King's Cross station and entering Platform 9 and ¾. The train was there and after careful negations with the conductor (well okay threats really) the train took off for Hogwarts.

*And that's it for now! Next Chapter we will meet Harry and then go to find Tohru!

*Mari means Obstinacy, Rebelliousness, or Their Rebellion.

*Hisoka means Reserved.

*Ryuu means Dragon Spirit.

*Don't worry you'll find out more about those three later. But They are important! So you are welcome to guess.


	9. Meeting Harry

*I do Not Own Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, or Fruit Basket.

*Ahem Usagi means rabbit. I know I have it listed as meaning moon in earlier chapters, but I will fix that. I just want to go through all the chapters and fix whatever mistakes I have and then post them all at once. So please be patient and I'll keep updating and fixing at the same time so I don't lose the thread for the story.

Finding Harry

When the Train stopped just by the lake, Nanami focused on the castle just on the other side. "Well looks like we can't go any further!" Petunia said falsely cheerful like.

"Oh what makes you say that, Petunia-chan?" purred Nanami in a velvety voice. She quickly scooped up Petunia and ran across the lake, Petunia giving a small whimper of fright before she fainted. Nanami chuckled, "Lily-chan was right...Petunia-chan is fun to mess with."

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts:

"Well my young friends, another year has passed and tomorrow you will all return home to your families. I look forward to seeing each and everyone of you next year. And now if you all will help me give a round of applause to Miss Dolores Umbridge for surviving the so called curse of the DADA position!" Dumbledore loudly exclaimed. Ragged applause followed.

"Hem, Hem!"

BANG! The great hall door slammed opened, and a figure walked in carry a tall thin horse faced woman, who was by the looks of things passed out. As the figure strode further into the hall, it was revealed to be a young woman with flaming red hair, and snapping green eyes. Dumbledore felt faint, "Lily?" he gasped. Severus Snape had shot to his feet at the sight of her, his hand reaching towards her, begging her to say... "No. I'm not Lily. I'm Nanami, Lily's twin. And I'm here to find my nephew Harry Potter. Where is he?" Nanami asked dropping Petunia on the floor in a heap.

Severus still in shock and more then a little heart broken pointed to a boy with messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glass at the Gryffindor table. The boy shakily stood up and walked towards her, "Mom's twin?" he whispered, "You mean I have family?"

"Course you do. Who told you otherwise?"

"Dumbledore, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Marge. Everyone really."

"Ah..." Nanami turned furious blazing green eyes towards the headmaster, "You know...I think you should explain, and explain fast. Why was he placed with Petunia, when either Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or I myself were supposed to raise him? Why did you not contact me?"

"Well, ah, um I didn't know about you. I ah didn't even know Lily had another sister besides Petunia."

"Three."

"Excuse me?"

"She had three sister's you double bing headed bat! And don't give me any crap about not knowing she was adopted! Petunia-chan there told you!" she barked.

"Yes well, I had no way of getting in touch with you."

"But Petunia-chan here got a hold of me just fine. She's the one who told me my sister died!" And with that Nanami prepared to ripped out the old goats beard. She stopped when she smelled the slightly metallic and salty smell of blood. It was coming from her nephew's hand. Changing course of action swiftly, she seized his hand brought it out into the light.

"I must not tell lies...WHO THE HELL CAUSED THIS!" she roared. Dozens of students jumped and all pointed at Umbridge. Snarling Nanami slammed a fist into the fat disgusting toad. Umbridge sailed threw the air slammed into a wall, and went threw it, before she slid to a stop an inch from the lake. Nanami then lifted Dumbledore by his long white beard and stated, " I'll be taking Harry with me, he is not going to return to Petunia's house, and if I find out that disgusting and vulgar lady is still here next year, Harry will not be returning. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Dumbledore nodded. Nanami turned to Harry, "Look, I ah should ask you if you actually do want to go with me. So ah do you...that is would you...want to?"

"YES!"

"Oh good. Well we need to go get Tohru-chan then. She is your cousin and my niece. I'm afraid her mother Kyoko just passed away. And well we are her only family. You don't mind do you?"

"No I always wanted a family."

"Right well here we go."

And they left leaving behind a bewildered student body, a professor knock out and in need of medical attention, the headmaster in tears, and a heartbroken Snape.

*Well that was unexpected, and could likely used some work. Um this is Harry's sixth year, and I know I have Dolorus making it the entire school year, but she doesn't exactly make it does she? And no Nanami will not have Tsunade's strength. She was just mad enough to do that when she saw someone had spilled her nephew's blood. This could get rewritten, but I can't think of how exactly, so till then enjoy!


	10. The Will

* I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, or Fruit Basket.

**The Will**

"Harry, I know I have a lot to explain, but for now it is probably best to wait. To sum it up shortly as to why I want to wait, well...You have two other cousins. Both have lost their parents and I am currently trying to find them. One is back in the elemental countries. He is fine for now, so I don't have to worry to much. The other just lost her mother three months ago, so she may need me soon, if she doesn't already that is. I went after you first, because quiet frankly I was led to believe you had died. Petunia just said my sister Lily and her husband James had died...in a car crash. She didn't mention you at all. I don't think anyone knew that I knew about Lily and James and war going on at the time, or that I knew of you and in fact had pictures of you. I knew Petunia knew what happened to you, and I had her address, so...well you know." Nanami paused looking a little lost and uncertain towards her nephew Harry. She honestly hadn't thought this far, well she had but what if...what if Harry didn't want anything to do with her? What if the other two didn't either? They didn't know her, and she didn't know them. And she really shouldn't have assumed that they would want anything to do with her at all. They had their own lives, just as she had hers, and they may prefer to just live as they had, were...damn she should have asked more clearly if Harry wanted to go with her. Made sure he knew who and what she was to him.

"..nami? Nanami? Are you alright?" a voice, Harry's, called to her concerned. She broke out of her thoughts and glanced into his brilliant green eyes. She plastered on a grin and chirped, "Fine! Just fine! Well ah um...the bank! Yes the bank. Lily said she made a will and left it in the care a gringotts a magical bank run by goblins. She said if anything happened to her to make sure you had heard the will. Plus you'll need money of your own for when we go to the elemental countries. If I go on missions, or if there is anything you want...well it's best to be independent yes? Oh! Have you heard the will?" Nanami turned her grass green eyes on him looking a bit lost, but determined to do her best in regards to him. Harry wasn't sure how he knew this, but he was sure that was what she was trying to do.

"No, I haven't heard the will. Do you want to take the Knight's bus?"

"Sure! Sounds fun. Well you know more then I do about this world, so I'll just let you lead shall I?" Babbled Nanami encouragingly.

Harry smiled at his nervous aunt, and stuck out his wand to hail the Knight bus. It arrived with a bang. "Gringotts please, Stan." He handed out the change as they boarded and finding a seat sat down. Nanami mimicked him. The bus took off with a bang. And Harry was slammed back into his chair. Nanami was startled and would have been slammed back to, but for her quick reflexes. She used chakra to adhere herself to her chosen slot. And when the bus jerked to a stop (one of many) she seized Harry and prevented him from slamming around the bus and collecting bruises. Stan whistled in amazement watching as Nanami deftly handled the sudden jerks and stops of the Knight bus without being slammed or banged around once.

"Gringotts!" Stan yelled. Nanami stood, Harry quickly rising as well and off they got. Nanami smiling and laughing as she thanked Ernie and Stan for the "Fun ride."

"That was bloody brilliant! How did you do that?" exclaimed Harry.

Pleased that she had impressed her nephew Nanami smilied easily for the first time around her nephew and answered, " I just applied chakra. Its my form of magic, for a loose definition in any case. You'll have to ask Iruka or Hanataro for a more in depth one."

Harry nodded and lead the way into Gringotts where they were greeted by Griphook, the goblin who had first shown Harry his vault. "Hi, Griphook!"

"Master Harry. Good to see you. What business do you have for today?"

"Well my aunt Nanami here mentioned my mother's will. I was wondering if I could view it?"

"Certainly. In fact the will has never been viewed, so with your permission may we gather those concerned? Oh and Mister Sirius Black's will will also need to be viewed. If you have time that is?"

Harry turned to his aunt. She nodded saying, "We have plenty of time. But perhaps if mister Griphook could arrange for a...what did my sister call it?...an international portkey to Tokyo, Japan for later, I'll be able to rest easier knowing we can get closer to finding Tohru, your cousin and my niece."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Griphook and the goblin nodded. "We won't even charge you miss Uzamaki. Your sister made quite the impression on us. We owe several of our finer interests to her." Finished with that Griphook escorted them to a room to await the arrival of the others for the reading of the will.

*Okay that is it for now. I have half of the will written but I wanted a chapter showing how Nanami and Harry are interacting with each other. And now to clear up a few things. Nanami and Lily are twins. Lily, Kushina, and Kyoko all had kids at the same time. Lily and Kushina died the same day but different years. Harry was three when Lily died and Naruto had just been born when Kushina died. Kyoko died when Tohru is 16. And Naruto, Harry, and Tohru are all 16 when Nanami comes back from a mission and finds out they are alive. And so she goes to find them.


	11. Reading the Wills

*I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruit Basket, or Bleach.

Reading the Wills

"So...Harry-chan while we wait for people to get here to read the wills, do you have any questions or things you would like to do?" quarried Nanami.

"Well you said I had cousins. What are their names and how old are they?" Harry asked shyly, after all when he had asked Aunt Petunia if he had any she had struck him and said no and not to ask again. He didn't think his Aunt Nanami was like that, but she was an adult and he had never really had any luck with those.

Nanami gave a small soft smile and said, "Yes you do have cousins. One is named Tohru, and she is living in Japan. The other is named Naruto and he is living in the Elemental Countries. As for their ages they are the same age as you." as she was talking her eyes caught again on the writing on the back of his hand and coming quickly to a decision she stood and hailed a passing goblin. "I'd like to get in touche with a lawyer, could you please contact one for me, or direct me to where I can find one?"

"You are in luck Miss Uzamaki, Mrs. Bones is here today. I'll go see if she would be willing to help you out." and off he went. A few minutes later Mrs. Bones walked over, "Miss Uzamaki? I was told you had need of a lawyer?"

"No I don't. My nephew however does. I know very few things about this world, but I do not think it is completely legal to assign students to write lines in their own blood. Am I correct in this assumption?"

Mrs. Bones mouth thinned and tightened into a white line, "You are very much correct. Who may I ask is your nephew? I'll need to ask him a few questions."

Nanami turned and called, "Harry-chan come here please. This lady here is a lawyer and she would like to talk to you about your hand. Please dear heart I loved my sister so much that I really cannot abide by anyone spilling her blood. And believe me child her blood very much runs threw your veins."

'Well when she puts it like that...' Harry thought as he came towards his Aunt and the lawyer. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter. What questions do you have?"

Mrs. Bones swallowed hard. The Boy-Who-Lived was subjected to what sounded like a blood quill. The wizarding world was going to be in an uproar. Still if it was true, it was her job to right it.

"Okay we will just go sit over here and I'll you questions one at a time one of which will be your name. It is just a formality to get make everything legal and above board. Sound okay so far?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter, what school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts."

"I noticed you have writing on the back of your hand. What does it say?"

"I Must Not Tell Lies."

"How did it get there."

"A black quill."

"How did you come into possession of this quill?"

"A Teacher handed it to me."

"Why did the teacher give you this quill?"

"To write lines."

"Why were you writing lines?"

"I was in detention."

"For what?"

"Saying Voldemort was alive, and that he had killed Cedric."

"Was this during class?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Who was the Teacher?"

"A Miss Dolerues Umbridge."

"Did she oversee your detention?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you about the quill?"

"No, she just said when I said there's no ink, that it didn't need it. I thought that meant it was self inking."

"What happened next?"

"I wrote the line as directed and it cut itself into my hand. When she asked if there was a problem I asked, but she said she was a ministry official and knew very well what was and wasn't allowed. So I continued."

"How long were these detentions?"

"They started after dinner and went until midnight."

"Did she ever give you a blood replenisher or anything to help with the scarring?"

"No she wanted the message to sink in."

Mrs. Bones closed her eyes briefly then, "Mr. Potter, I have carefully recorded your answers and now all I need is a picture of your hand and perhaps a memory supporting your claims. I want this as airtight as possible. Also in regards to your words that You-Know-Who is alive and killed Cedric could you also give me your memory of that event?"

"Finally, Yes I will." Mrs. Bones stood up a little shaky and called the aurors and had them bring all the important forms and documents.

"Now there is one more thing, Mr. Potter and Miss Uzamaki. This will need to be brought to trail. Are you going to be staying in the area?"

"Afraid not. I have a niece to find. But here is my card just tap it with your wand and give the time and date of the trail and we will be there." Nanami answered handing over as she spoke a blank card with a whirlpool imprinted on it.

"Ah, thank-you Miss Uzamaki. Well have a good day Mr. Potter." Mrs. Bones then extended her hand and after shaking hands with Nanami and Harry left. Rattling orders to the aurors she swiftly made her departure. And just in time as it turned out, Griphook came up to them and stated, "Everyone has been gathered that are pertinent to the reading of the will. This way." and lead them to a room full of chairs and people. When they were seated a goblin cleared his throat loudly to gain the attention of those present.

"I am Bloodhoarder, the executor of both the Potter's will and the Black will. We will start with the Potter will as it should have been read long ago. Any who cause a fuss will be forcible removed." Giving a sharp grin the goblin passed his hand over a silvery orb sitting on a gold pillow. With a flash of light the smoky forms of Lily and James Potter were seen floating above the orb.

"I, Lily Sayuri Uzamaki Evans Potter, and I, James Harrison Potter do being of sound mind declare this to be our last will and testament. That being said and done, Our secret keeper was one Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was a decoy. He is also our son's, Harry James Potter's, godfather. Harry is to go to him. If something happened to Sirius, then Harry is to go to his godmother Alice Longbottom. Should something happen to her, then he should be placed with Remus Lupin. If as I suspect the Ministry is going to be dickheads, (James Potter!) then he will be sent to one of Lily's sisters. But Under no circumstances is he to be placed with Petunia Dursley and her family. The sisters we are talking about are in order as fallowed Kyoko Honda, Kushina Uzamaki, and Nanami Uzamaki. Lily has a request concerning one of them. I would request that should Harry wind up with Nanami that Severus Snape also go and live with them to care for my son. Severus, Nanami please understand that you are not last minute choices. The others were couples, well except for Sirius and Remus, but Sirius is Harry's godfather, and Remus is a responsible and reliable adult who was not on the active duty mission roster (Nanami) or a spy (Severus). By having you two paired up to take care of Harry, I know he will be safe and well taken care of and anyone who tries otherwise will die a slow and painful death. Now that that is taken care of to the next part of the will.

The caretakers of our son will be provided a sum of money each month to take care of Harry. That sum is 1,000 galleons. Sirius is to get 20,000 galleons. Remus 30,000 galleons and Winding Roads a nice secluded cottage with four libraries located in Dartmouth Moore. Alice and Frank Longbottom 10,000 galleons. 2,000 galleons to Kyoko Honda, Kushina Uzamaki, and Nanami Uzamaki. Severus Snape gets 20,000 galleons. Dumbledore is to get 60,000 galleons however if Harry is sent to Petunia's he gets one knut. (Ya! His own once my sisters castrate the bastard!) (LILY!) Petunia Dursley gets 1,000 pounds, because even though we did not get along she is still family. Everything else is to go to Harry James Potter. And that concludes the will. Take care everyone. The Potters."

Bloodhoarder spoke then, "That does indeed conclude the Potters will. And now for the Black will."

Bloodhoarder waved his hand over second orb that sat on a red pillow. And Sirius Black's face looked out at the crowd.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind declare this to be my last will and testament. Okay now that that's done listen up pup! It was not your fault. If I ended up dead trying to save you and you are still alive then I consider my death well spent. You Harry are like a son to me. So chin up pup! Plus I hereby name you as the heir to the Blacks. I also reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the family. I disinherit Isabella Lestrange from the Blacks. Cissy the only reason you are still in the family is because I am certain you were not the one to kill me. Dumbledore I leave you nothing, nada, zip. You knew I was innocent, you cast the bloody spell. And yet you did nothing. Mooney I leave you Grimwald place. We spent a lot of time there together, and I want you to have it. Please, please on Marauder honor get rid of that painting. You know which one. Oh I also leave you 100,000,000 galleons. Haha! You can't get out of it now Remus! Think of all the pranks you can buy, or the clothes, or books, or if you absolutely must the wolvesbane. Remus I tried to contact Lily's sisters and only Nanami is still alive. You remember James and Lily saying that if Harry should wind up with her that Severus will go with them hopefully? Well I'm hoping you'll tag along to watch over the cub. Its just a request mind you. Severus Snape I am sorry. I never could say it to you while alive so I'll say it now. I am sorry. Its no good I know, but it is true I know you cared for Lily and that you were a spy and I trust you. Amazing huh? Well I also have a bunch of rare potion books set aside in a vault for you. Have fun, go wild, wear another color other then black. To the Weasley Twins I give you 20,000 galleons. And have Mooney fetch my prank book from under my bed at Grimwald place. Name a prank after me. Well this is it. I, Messier Padfoot have to go meet Messier Prongs now. Messier Mooney, kick Messier Wormtail in the balls for me. And that concludes this will. Take care everyone. Lord Black."

Bloodhoarder stood and spoke, "We here at Gringotts have looked through everything and Harry is now under the guardianship of Miss Nanami Uzamaki, and Severus Snape. Everything else will be taken care of. Have a nice day." he then bowed and left. Everyone filed except for Nanami, Harry, Severus, and Remus.

Nanami spoke then, "Well seems we have things to discuss then. Remus are you going to come with us? Severus I must ask you to join us in the Elemental Countries. I have a niece and another nephew to find. And I think it would be best for Harry to get away from here."

Severus spoke up first, "I agree." and he left it at that still studying Nanami silently. Remus nodded to show his answer.

"Well then go pack! The portakey for Japan should be ready soon." she chirped. And away they went.

** Hi! Sorry for taking so long. I just couldn't get it right. Still isn't quite right, but I'm much happier posting this one. The next chapter will be a slight insight as to whats happening with Hana-chan and Ru-chan! After that its Tohru's turn. And then Kakashi will meet his doom! Please keep in mind this is just supposed to be a fun little story. That said feel free to point out flaws and I will try to fix them. Your input is valued. But the mistakes wont be fixed until the end of the story, cause then I will just update all the fixed chapters at once. Well Ja ne!


	12. Finding Tohru Honda

*I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, or Fruit Basket.

**Warning spoilers for the first book in Fruit Basket.

Finding Tohru Honda

**With Tohru in Japan:**

"Honda. You have a phone call in the office."

"Ah! Okay."... "Hello?"

"Hello? I'm transferring you."

Tohru gasped, "Grandpa?"

XXX At the Sohma House XXX

"The remodeling is finished. It's over. Today...I got a phone call...from Grandpa. So..." Tohru trailed off sadly after sharing the news with the Sohmas.

'I made...A mistake.' she thought,'I was never going to be more than...A temporary guest...but I made the mistake...of thinking of them...as my family.' The dark thoughts swirled around her mind as she packed to go back to Grandpa's House.

When the packing was done she joined Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo in the living room.

"Please eat the Shiokara in the fridge soon. And you're almost out of soy sauce. Oh! And they changed trash day. Don't forget." She paused thinking for a moment, before laying a card on the table for them, "And...Oh! This is my Grandfather;s address. I'll give it to you for now."

"You're finally leaving tomorrow...? asked Shigure and then he said, "Thank you for taking such good care of us."

"No, I should thank you...!" she proclaimed, "I'll take the Sohma secret to my grave. I'll never tell anyone!"

Shigure replied kindly, "Just do your best...in your new home too."

Grinning brightly she replied, " I will! I won't allow for sadness."

XXX After Tohru left: With the Sohma's XXX

"I thought you'd stop her." commented Shigure as he smoked.

"Why?" Yuki asked, "We knew it was only until the remodeling was finished."

"Eh. It's better this way." Kyo threw in his two cents, "It's not right for an outsider to be here...anyway."

'So why does it feel like a funeral home in here?' mused Shigure.

XXX With Tohru XXX

'I made a mistake. They're not my family.'

'Ever since I was little...I've been an outsider.'

(Begin Flashback!)

Teacher: "Listen, Everyone! In order to play Fruits Basket you...

-Sit in a circle.

-Decide who will be "it".

-Give each person the name of a fruit.

-When your fruits name is called change seats."

"Recess! Let's all have fun playing together."

"You're an apple."

"You're a banana."

"Cherry!"

"Pear!"

"Peach!"

"Honda, You're an Onigiri!" (author's memo- onigiri= rice ball)

'Boys always teased me back then. It was probably just another one of their pranks. But I...'

"Onigiri! That sounds good!"

"All right here I go! Apple!"

"Peach!"

"Apple!"

'...As they played the game...I waited for someone to call "Onigiri." But no one called. I was very little then. I had almost forgotten about that.'

(End Flashback!)

Tohru rang the doorbelland said, "It's been...a long time. I am at your mercy."

'But they knew...there would never be room for an onigiri...in a fruits basket.'

XXX Sohma House that Evening XXX

"Looks like she's gone. She just up and left.' Shigure murmured to Yuki when he caught sight of one of Tohru's notes to remind them about dinner. He added to himself as Yuki walked, "She's only just left...But already I miss her. This will be a sad house without you...Tohru-kun."

XXX flashback's for Yuki of Tohru XXX

"Strawberries!"

"I love strawberries!"

"If my memories are erased...Please...Will you still be friend?"

XXX flashback's for Kyo of Tohru XXX

"I love the cat from the zodiac."

"I wanted to be born in the year of the cat."

"Right Straight!"

XXX End all flashback's and back with Tohru XXX

'I wonder...if everyone ate breakfast. I should have said something more. But we'll see each other at school...Right?'

"Hey! Are you done unpacking?" yelled her cousin.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Almost."

"Ugh. And here we finally got a big house...Why do I have to share a room?"

"Kyoko-san."

"That's Tohru, grandpa."

"They're calling for you down-stairs." grandpa continued, ignoring what her cousin told him.

Tohru nodded and went downstairs to the kitchen where she found her aunt and her oldest son.

(Brief author note. Tohru speaking/thinking is plain type. Her Aunt will be **bold**. Son in _Italics_. Gramps **bold and underlined**, and her cousin underlined. Thanks for reading and bearing with me.)

"Hi...is something wrong?"

"**I thought it would be best to discuss this with you as soon as possible."** she looked up to pierce Tohru with her gaze.

"**Tohru-chan, it seems that you've been living with unmarried men? I had a detective look into it."**

"?"

"No Way! You were living with guys? Wow!"

"**D-Detective...? Why go to the trouble...?"**

"**My oldest son wants to be a policeman. It would be a problem if one of our relatives were to have a criminal record."**

"**I thought going to a detective might be a bit much...But Kyoko-san was fairly rough; And they say, "The fruit doesn't fall far from the Tree." So I got nervous."**

"**You have to keep on the straight an narrow if you plan to stay in this house."**

"_Hey, Tohru-chan...Those men in that house...They didn't do anything...Improper to you, did they?"_

Slap!

"**G-Grandpa?"**

"**Don't you know anything besides how to mock people? I'm sorry Kyoko-san."**

"Kyoko? no..."

"**Don't think poorly of him. Deep Down...They're just Evil people."**

"_**Wait a second Grandpa! You don't mean that!"**_

"**What? What did I say?"**

"**Still, this is where I need to be. I'm an old man. If they say mean things to me, I can deal with it. But _you_ don't have to stay here. That is...I'm not trying to chase you out. I just fear you won't be happy here, Kyoko-san. You need to live somewhere where you can spread your wings and really be alive. Katsuya needed that too. You don't have to stay here, Kyoko-san. If there's someplace you'd rather be, you can go."**

"If I live here...I'll be miserable. But that's not right. Mom really loved me...I have two wonderful friends..."

'The Sohmas treated me kindly...and Grandpa is so generous to let me live with him...I only have things to be grateful for.'

"I'm very...Blessed."

'But...Even so...I wanted to go back. I miss...Sohma-kun's house...so much, I want to learn more...about Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun. I want to have dinner with them and talk about so many things. I didn't really want...I hated to leave.'

"I wanted to stay...with Sohma-kun...and Kyo-kun...and Shigure-san. I wanted to stay..."

'Is that wrong? Is it proof... that I'm spoiled?'

"I think it's time you...came home." Yuki gentally made his presence known.

"EH?"

"**Who is that?"**

"You!"

"Let's go!" interupted Kyo, using his hand to grab her and start to lead her out the door.

"Kyo...Kun...But...! Kyo-kun! You came...too!"

Smiling calmly Yuki said, "The door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in. Are Honda-san's things upstairs?"

"W-wait just one second! Who are you? What do you think you're doing?"

"We came to get Honda-san."

"_Eh? You're the men Tohru-chan was living with? You're a guy?"_

"_DAH!" _Yuki gave the guy a forehead pin and stated with a cold soft voice, "Don't...Call her Tohru-chan like you're her friend. Lowlife."

XXX End Scene XXX

Nanami had watched and listened to everything that had taken place. 'Things just got complicated. But Tohru seems happy. But I think I should still tell her about her mom's side of the family. Oh Kyoko...you would be so proud of your daughter.'

'Sohma, huh? Wonder if they're related to Ayame? That Yuki kid looks a lot like him anyway.'

Nanami shifted again trying to decide what to do next. Then seeing that the family was about to rip into the old man for what he had said, she swung in though the open window.

"Hi! I'm Nanami Uzumaki! Kyoko-san's younger sister. I'm looking for my niece...Do you know where she is? After all I heard you had a detective stalking her." Her eyes glinted and her smile sent shivers done their spines. Grandpa however just smiled warmly.

"**Ah! Nanami-san! Kyoko told me about you. Call me Grandpa! I'm afraid you just missed Tohru-chan."**

"Oh! That's okay then. And pleased to meet you Grandpa! Kyoko told me a lot about you too. So you aren't as senile as you act, huh? You old codger."

"**When Katsuya died Kyoko would tell Tohru all the time how much she was like him. I simply remind her that she is like her mother as well. Its all about balance."**

"Yes you are correct. Now then...You Three!" she pointed at the woman, her daughter, and her son, "If you ever hire a detective to spy on my pure and innocent little niece again, I'll become your worst nightmare! I'll have you know I trained in torture and interrogation! If Kyoko hadn't been adopted she would have also went into that field! So don't you dare speak ill of her or my niece!" Nanami paused turned to face Grandpa bowed and left after saying, "Thank-you for your kindness to my sister and my niece." She tossed two butcher knives over her shoulder to further get her point across, and they thudded into the all at head height by the woman's and her son's head.

XXX End Scene and Cue Omake XXX

Mrs. Black's Demise

Harry, Remus, Severus, and Nanami met up at Grimmauld Place to carry out Sirius's last request regarding the portrait of his mother.

"So that's it?" asked Nanami pointing at the screaming woman. The others glumly nodded.

Nanami shrugged, picked up the chainsaw she had just bought for the hell of it, and laughing insanely attacked the wall around Mrs. Black.

Three minutes later it was done.

"There you go. Now just banish the thing into the Atlantic Trench." she chirped at the three wide-eyed males as she sashayed off to throw away the now ruined chain-saw.

XXX End of this Chapter XXX

Please Review!


End file.
